Music, love, and charas
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Ikuto x Oc Tsukasa x Oc Ara-chan is a new student and musician. Falls for Ikuto, then for Tsukasa. So which love story will prevail? Summary sucks, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: an Ikuto x oc which turns a bit into the chairman x oc...

my first Shugo Chara fan fiction and I read the manga years ago, so be soft on me.

oh, and for note: her charas are somewhat like Ikuto's. i forgot what those were until a few chapters later. so no flames about it.

"Again!"  
I gave a sigh as I played the flute again. I was a prodigy in flute, harp, and learning piano as time went on. And now I was being the only one made to play again. I wasn't sure if I was being used as an example or not as I was in a class filled with adults.  
"See, that is what we need here. Miss. Kamissa, you may leave."  
I gave a bow and left the stage area. I put my flute away in it's case and grabbed my bag. The flute was by far my favorite.  
I walked out of the studio and looked blankly from Japanese sign to Japanese sign. Why did I come to Japan, I had to remind myself that each day. Because there was no more suitable teachers in Europe left for you. Because none of them were willing to accept a child. How bad could it be?  
That was what I was told. And now I was seeing how bad it could be. Never go to a foreign country unless they speak your language or you speak theres. Thank god my classes were in English and classical music was universal.  
"Ikuto!"  
I heard someone shout out and unknowing if that was someone's name or a random word, I turned around. I felt someone put an arm around my shoulders and spin me around.  
"What-?"  
The person leaned back on the wall, lowering themselves to match my height. They then put their hands behind my head and were intently watching someone walking down the hall. I tried to fight but they held me steadily in place. I saw a guy my age with black clothes, a silver cross, and dark blue hair.  
He had a violin case in one hand and he tilted his head ever so slightly at seeing my flute case.  
"You're the European prodigy, right? Mostly in flute, but some harp and piano thrown in?"  
I tilted my own head slightly, and he repeated himself in English.  
"Um, yes. Ikuto? The Japanese violinist? Prodigy son?"  
I put my hands on the sides of his face as he was right in front of me. Our voices were soft and our breath mixing.  
"Um, ya... So, here's my problem. That guy behind you, who thankfully doesn't understand English, is a manager of my step father's company, and I don't want to work for them, so, I'm quite comfortable here."  
"Oh.. Easter?"  
"Yes. You researched me?"  
"And you did the same."  
"Well, a new prodigy in classic music in my country. Of course I'm going to research you. Just like how you checked out your new competition. Um, Aracely Kamissa, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Ahh... Hmm, okay, kill me later."  
Before I could ask his lips were on mine. My eyes flickered closed as his kissing was soft and deep. I slipped my hands upwards and ran them through his hair. I heard footsteps down the hall and then they faded around a corner. I was softly pushed away and I opened my eyes as Ikuto spoke.  
"Like I said, kill me later. As you say, bye bye."  
Ikuto gave a small wave then ran off in the opposite direction of the man.  
"Hey- wait!"  
I shouted it out in Japanese and English, but he didn't turn back. Ikuto... I expected him more serious, but he was cute. And oh, the kiss. That was sweet.  
I walked out of the concert hall with a smile on my lips. People flooded around me and I looked at the address that I wrote on my hand. Oh, English letters, Japanese characters. I'm so lost...  
"Lost?"  
I turned upwards to see Ikuto sitting on the lowest level roof of the concert hall.  
"How'd you get up there. And yes, I'm lost. Willing to help?"  
"Hmm, ladder's there."  
Ikuto pointed at another side of the roof and I walked off to it. He held out a hand and I passed him my flute case.  
"Careful with that."  
"Careful yourself."  
I gave a nod and climbed up the ladder. I felt my hand get pinched and when I came onto the roof Ikuto took my hand to help me up. He didn't let it go as I felt something soft and wet cover a fingertip. I looked on in shock to see Ikuto with my fingertip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and with a soft bite he didn't let it go for a few moments. He then wrapped it in my shirt.  
"Be careful. You're an artist, and these are important."  
"I know. I don't usually do such things."  
"Scared of heights?"  
"No, not really."  
"Do you like cats?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just answer."  
"Then, sure, yes."  
"Then I'll show you around. So, see,"  
Ikuto spun me around and I looked at the moving city below us.  
"Oh, even more people this way."  
"Hmm, no less than at a concert, right?"  
"True, why worry if it's less people than a concert... But those people are separated by a stage. Do you ever get nervous?"  
I heard a small sigh and Ikuto placed his hand on mine. He raised it and traced out a path over streets, looking at the address I wrote there at the same time.  
"Black building, with the blue words."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"And Aracely, I only get nervous until I have my violin in hand."  
"I've seen your performances. You always seem so into your music and oblivious to the world."  
"And you're calm. Like an angel."  
"I-"  
"Ikuto!"  
"Ugh, have to go."  
Ikuto dropped my hand and ran down the street. He put my case down as he slide down the ladder. I watched him run down the street until he became lost in the crowd. I then nervously looked around. I then smiled and whipped out my phone to take a picture. I definitely wanted to see Ikuto again. I never knew classical musicians could be so much fun. I carefully went down the ladder and looked at my finger. I decided it would be fine as long as I disinfected it properly. But I wondered when I would see Ikuto again.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no- ugh, I'm never eating Japanese again. No- Agh..."  
I popped in another cough drop and sipped the hot tea in front of me. I sullenly sat down on the edge of the stage and watched the people move around me in the concert hall. Eventually someone sat next to me.  
"Oh, you are so dead. What happened?"  
"Japanese colds are- ugh, immune system, agh."  
I felt Ikuto put something in my hand and I saw it to be a key.  
"Here's what you will do. You're going to go through the door in the practicing area which has a big six on it. You'll find a harp, and you're going to play it."  
"But why are you helping me?"  
"Not a word. Ever. Completely mute until you get better. If I hear one word, I'll tell everyone here."  
I gave an obedient nod as Ikuto got to his feet and strode across the stage. I held the key closely and tried not to look suspicious.

Two hours later I was done and nobody gotten upset with me. I earned one of the biggest applauses, second only to Ikuto's. We didn't have time to listen to each others performances as they were back to back and we were busy getting ready for ours at that time or putting our things away.  
I walked back into the room to return the harp when I saw someone step out of it. I froze until I recognized Ikuto. He held the door open for me and I returned the harp. He held out his hand and I gave him the key back. He then closed the door, locking us inside. I didn't speak as I felt his hands on my shoulders.  
"By trying to out perform me you stepped onto a dangerous battlefield. Be careful or you might lose you halo."  
I gave a small nod, of course whatever friendship we had would turn competitive.  
"And on a second note, I want you to agree to one thing for me-"  
"Ikuto!"  
The voice shouted out in a small pitch and I tilted my head. I saw Ikuto furiously shaking his arm and he turned to me. He then licked my cheek and quickly left the room. I was wide eyed at the action. He... licked me? And who was that small voice?  
I searched the room but it was empty. I walked out and stood on the now empty stage minus some crew people moving their items. I went backstage and picked up my flute case.  
I heard the small voice again and I looked up.  
"You like her-"  
"Shut up!"  
The voice sounded like it belonged to Ikuto and I saw a silver flash above my head. It continued to move around and I heard the voices some more.  
"You like the European angel-!"  
"Shut up."  
"No need to hiss at me."  
There was a small growl and then the voices stopped. I watched someone enter the backstage area, take a box, and leave. I couldn't hear any more voices so I guessed I was imagining it. I left quickly but couldn't help thinking that the small voice knew Ikuto.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later I was in school and my throat was better thanks to more cough drops than anybody could ever count. And so far I hated it. Mainly, why were so many people teasing me?  
I looked to see some people coming that teased me earlier and I looked around. I noticed a tree and I looked down at my school uniform. Someone bring me back home where I could wear jeans and play outside in peace.  
I grabbed a tree branch and with my flute in my bag over a shoulder. I put a foot on the branch and felt myself slip. A hand grabbed my wrist and helped me up.  
"And we run into each other again."  
I looked up at Ikuto and reached out with my other hand. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up. I fell into him and gave a hurt moan as my head hit his chest. He covered my mouth with his hand and looked at the ground. I looked down and saw the four guys take out cigarettes and start smoking. I looked back at Ikuto and gave a faint blush as I was sprawled out over him. I moved slightly and felt myself tipping off the branch. He caught me again and placed me on his lap as he leaned back against the tree trunk, half laying down and one foot casually over the tree. I rested my head on his shoulder as he took his hands and put them behind his head. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and hardly breathed in fear I would fall again. I felt his chest move with each breath and he was warm. I cuddled into him and soon enough he began to play with my hair, twirling it around a finger and looking like a car. I looked up at him again and he gave me a sleepy smile. He then closed his eyes and let his hand fall. I looked confused as his breathing fell softer and slower. Was he napping? Which was wronged? Napping in a tree like some cat or napping while I was on his body? Not that I was complaining, and I gave a small smile. He shifted, not falling off the tree, and had a leg and his arms around me. I felt his breath on the top of my head and I nuzzled his neck. I heard him give a deep purr and I couldn't help but find how he acted like cat cute, not to mention romantic.  
I staid with him until the bell rang and the boys beneath us left.  
Ikuto then gave a stretch and I looked up at him.  
"Do I have to leave?"  
"Ugh, I usually skip music class. What's the need? Go back to sleep."  
Ikuto's voice faded and I was happy to oblige. I let myself fall asleep with Ikuto's body around mine.  
I woke up to someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes to see I was still on the tree. I caught Ikuto's hand and he gave a stretch, letting me hold him.  
"Next period is math. I have to go."  
"Is this what you do every day?"  
"No. Sometimes I play violin. We should play together next time. Period two, music, meet me here."  
Ikuto leaped numbly off the branch and I looked down at him.  
"Hey,"  
"Jump."  
Ikuto held his hands out and I shook my head.  
"Come on, worst you do is break me."  
"Not funny."  
I slowly jumped branch to branch, and felt Ikuto catch me right before I hit the ground.  
"Careful, you don't want to break a wing. Now, be a good girl and get to class. I'll meet up with you at the front gate at the end of the day. We can walk to the concert hall together."  
Ikuto gave me a smile before running off. I waved at him though he didn't turn to face me again.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood by the gate and waited for Ikuto. I hoped he would keep his promise, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I felt someone poke my shoulder and I turned, expecting to see Ikuto. Instead I saw a guy from an upper class.  
"Um, hello."  
"Hey, you're that girl who came and messed everything up, right?"  
"I didn't do anything. You're the ones harassing me!"  
"Little miss. show off who can't stand to be around us-"  
"The only people who can't stand idiots like you is me."  
I heard Ikuto's voice then felt an arm go around my shoulders.  
"If you want to fight, then let's do so. Me versus you who believe it's okay to tease a girl who's done nothing to upset anybody. What's wrong? Have to pick on someone younger and who's female?"  
Ikuto said the rest in a taunting voice, expecting a fight. He was met by a punch coming our way. He smoothly dodged, bringing me with him. He then slammed his foot into the guy's face.  
"Don't mess with my angel."  
Ikuto took my hand firmly and dragged me away. I followed and cast a look nervously behind me.  
"Don't look. They're just wimps who give up once they've been hit."  
"What about me being your angel?"  
"Because I wasn't sure if you had a boyfriend."  
"I don't, you know, if you're asking..."  
I gave a nervous blush and felt Ikuto pull me closer.  
"Then you'll be my girl. How's that for your first week in Japan?"  
"Lovely."  
I softly kissed Ikuto's cheek and he looked sideways at me then smiled.  
"Same to be said on my side of things."  
I rested my head on his shoulder as he led me down the street. Eventually I heard the small voice again.  
"Ikuto's got an girl~!"  
"Ikuto, did you hear that?"  
Ikuto kept his eyes firmly ahead of us.  
"No, whatever it is, ignore it."  
"Why are you ignoring me~? The girl can hear me~!"  
I tried to ignore the voice but it continued all the time we walked. Was I going crazy? Ikuto didn't make any moves towards hearing it, and I felt I was the only one who could hear it. What if I was going crazy?  
I held onto Ikuto's arm and he softly pulled away once we arrived.  
"I'll see you if my practice ends early. Don't wait up for me."  
He softly kissed the top of my head before running inside. I followed with slow steps.


	5. Chapter 5

When practice finished I looked around to find Ikuto leaning against the wall. I raised by hand to catch his attention and he came towards me. He then held out his hand with a small smile.  
"I'll walk you home."  
I took his hand and smiled.  
"Thanks. You're so nice."  
"You're the first to say that. I guess I don't want to mess this up."  
"You don't have to put up an act for me."  
"What act? I kicked someone for you, licked you, slept with you, caught you a million times now, what more do I need to do?"  
I placed my lips on his cheek and whispered to him.  
"You don't have to do anything more."  
I took his hand and pulled him down the steps. He followed while slipping his arm around my waist, his hand on my hip. I walked in his arms and heard the voice again.  
"Ikuto, head's up."  
Ikuto turned his head slightly and I looked where he was looking. There was a blond haired boy who was with four other people, one of them a pink haired girl.  
"Come on, angel, let's take the long way."  
Before I could say something Ikuto pulled me down an alleyway. It was a dead end and he swept me up in his arms. He then leaped over a wall and I gripped at him in fear. When he put me down I looked around to see we were on a rooftop.  
"You really like heights, don't you?"  
"Yes. Do you?"  
"It's okay, I suppose. I used to always perch when I was younger."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, really..."  
Ikuto took my hand and then brought me down the roof.  
"So, angels can fly, can you leap?"  
"You're crazy, you know that? What if I break a wrist or something?"  
"Then we'll take the long, long way."  
Ikuto slowly lead me through a maze of rooftops and walls before helping me down onto the ground. He did everything with agility and always landed like a cat.  
"You're more graceful than you look."  
"Thank you, I suppose."  
My feet touched ground and Ikuto didn't let go of me as I looked into his eyes. He brought his head forward and gave me his second kiss. I brought my hands to the back of his head and played with strands of his hair. His kissing was soft and I tilted my head as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and felt him lick the top of my mouth. I gave a shiver in his arms and he pulled me closer until my body was pressed against his.  
"Ikuto! Stop kissing already!"  
Ikuto pulled away harshly and looked annoyed. I saw him throw something down the street and he looked back at me.  
"Just, um, a rock I stepped on."  
"Um, okay."  
I gave a faint smile and his features softened.  
"Well, that was better than the first."  
"Ikuto, I know this sounds weird, and I shouldn't ask now, but am I the only one hearing that voice-"  
"I have to go. Sorry."  
Ikuto suddenly ran away, leaving me alone on the streets. Did he think I was crazy? I felt a tear drip down my cheek and I looked around. Two steps to my left was the place I was staying. Maybe I was going crazy.  
I went inside and took out my flute. I played for hours before pulling out my harp. Each song was a lament and the music was all I focused on. I then sunk onto my bed without any energy. I felt another tear run down my cheek as I went to sleep. If I turned crazy, my career would be over before it even started.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: the chairman teaches the other school, the one for younger kids, I know. my bad.

I woke up to sunlight shining on me. Who opened the curtain? I closed it and looked down with sleepy eyes. I then noticed something. It looked like an Easter egg. It was all white, with silver swirls over it. I tried to open it, looking for some reason, but it didn't work. Who gave it to me? But it was pretty. I tried to bite it open and it was warm. I then held it inside my hands and was surprised by the heat radiating from it. I heard a small sneeze and I looked around. Nobody was around. I held the egg to my ear and heard a small yawn. Was something in the egg? Nobody animal would ever have an egg with silver swirls.  
I checked the time and then realized I was late for school. I quickly got dressed then grabbed my bag and flute case. I then found a small bag and wrapped the egg in a scarf. I placed in the bag and did the buttons. I didn't want to break whatever animal lived in there. I would research it later, right now, school.  
I ran in, seconds before the bell.  
"Not late, I wasn't late."  
I slipped into my seat and put my bag underneath my desk, not having time to put it away.  
I pulled out a notebook and pen and began taking notes. Half way through someone walked into the classroom. I looked at him, he seemed quite charming. He caught my eye then smiled at me. I returned it and he spoke something to the teacher. He then walked up to me.  
"Hello, my name is Tsukasa Amakawa. I'm the school principal. You're our transfer student, right?"  
"Yes, I'm Aracely Kamissa."  
"We need to talk a bit, so why don't you take your things and follow me? Oh, and bring the small bag you have in your lap."  
I looked down at the small bag which I had in my lap. Inside was the egg and I gave a small nod. I held it close and then looked down to take my flute. Tsukasa took it for me then walked out. I followed and we walked to what I guessed to be was his office.  
"It's new, isn't it?"  
"Sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about."  
Tsukasa sat down and made a motion for me to sit across from him. He then gave me a small book. I took it and looked at it in confusion.  
"A child's storybook?"  
"Read it."  
I did so and still was confused.  
"I don't get it."  
Tsukasa reached over and took the bag. He then pulled out the egg.  
"This is your chara. Your inner character. It'll hatch soon. See, it's warm and I can hear it. This one is quite talkative. Usually, they make no sound whatsoever. And it's quite beautiful, very elegant. It suits you. I wonder what it'll be. Ikuto has a cat."  
"Is that the voice?"  
"Of course. What did you think it was?"  
"All in my head."  
Tsukasa gave a chuckle before returning me the egg.  
"Shall I tell you the details?"  
"Um, okay."  
"A chara is your inner personality. Whatever you truly are but you sometimes hide. Or perhaps what you want to be. Ikuto acts like a cat, no? So, this sill hatch and be a little chibi-"  
"You lost me at the beginning. My inner personality would never be in a white egg."  
I said it with slight sadness and I put the egg in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm in no need of it. Nor can I take care of someone or something. Please take care of her."  
I took my flute case and left the room. His voice stopped me.  
"How do you know it's a she?"  
"I know more than that. It's going to be an angel, with wings, all in white. And it's going to play music, but be able to sing. And it's never going to tell a lie. It'll be the sweetest and most protective person you will ever now. But that's a lie. She'll lie, she'll break your heart. Your trust will be betrayed and she'll regret life. It's one of those, I know it. Because that's what my life focuses around. I know your story. I used to own a copy, Tsukasa. It used to be my favorite. My father came to Japan and brought a copy with him. He used to talk about you, hence why I'm at this school. I made a promise that if I could ever go to Japan, I'd have to ask if charas exist. And what does it take to get one."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and he spoke softly in my ear.  
"What does it take?"  
"It brings hope, dreams, what you need is to sway so much from your original path, your original way, but also never, ever want to grow up."  
"In your case, yes. You're quite famous, Aracely, where you come from. It doesn't take much besides typing your name on the internet. Your sister had a rare disease, she died. She made you promise, didn't she? She managed to fight the disease her entire life. You started to play music just for her. So, are you truly willing to let your chara go? Your sister didn't need one, because she had you. But you truly don't trust many. You seem to because oops, you're dead. You won't regret it. So is that why you were sent here?"  
"No, because no school-"  
"That's the second reason. The first reason is outlined in a letter from your guardians in Europe. That you're suicidal, and a mess after your sister's death, that you needed a new beginning. I'm giving you that beginning. And so is your chara. Aracely, listen to me. You know why you have my book? Why your parents aren't around?"  
"No!"  
I shook him away and then ran out of the office. I ran straight outside with tears brimming in my eyes. The bell rang and I felt the tears fall. I then felt two arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Angel, what's wrong?"  
I looked up at Ikuto and felt him wipe my tears away.  
"If somebody hurt you, I'll fight them for you."  
"No, I- um, tripped down the stairs."  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
"Yes, just embarrassed."  
Ikuto hugged me close and over his shoulders I noticed Tsukasa looking out of his office window. Who was he? And what did he want? Tsukasa staid motionless before looking down at something in his hands. He then left the window.  
"Anyways, care to spend second period with me again?"  
"Sure. I could use a little break."  
Ikuto smiled at me though I couldn't return it. He helped me up the tree and I laid down on top of him again. This time I was the first asleep, not caring to talk about how he left me suddenly the night before or anything about charas.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aracely, get down from the tree so we can talk."  
"Aracely~!"  
"You charas hatched."  
I felt Ikuto shift underneath me and Tsukasa's voice pierced through my dreams. I slowly looked underneath me at him. He held out a hand with two small charas in it.  
"Two?"  
"Twins. I've never seen more than one per egg. Come on, you'll love them."  
I jumped off the tree and landed softly. Ikuto was right behind me, making no sound at all. Tsukasa held out his hands and I looked down. The first chara was beautiful, long snow white hair, a white flowing dress, small angel wings, and a halo made of silver. She was sleeping peacefully with a harp in her arms. The other was the exact opposite. She had small twisting horns, wore black clothes, and small red wings. Her clothes were a black short skirt, red leggings, and a black short sleeve jacket with a stripped red and black shirt. She had a flute which she was playing, lounging back on Tsukasa's hand as she played taunting tunes. Her hair was red with black streaks, and her eyes were vivid red.  
"My devil and angel. Oh, they're so cute. But also the exact opposite."  
"Wrong."  
The devil chara stood up and faced me, still on Tsukasa's hand.  
"She's a sweet little thing, blah, blah, blah. I'm not evil, I just don't care, but I can be evil, since I still don't care if I'm good or bad. Now,"  
The chara raised her arms and I brought her onto my hand.  
"What about your wings?"  
"Cosplay."  
"Really?"  
"No! I just don't feel like using them. Do you always talk so much?"  
The chara crossed her arms and looked grumpy. She then began playing the flute once more, this time a lament.  
"My name's Aracely."  
"I know. My name is Chasity. Just call me Chas, because I'm calling you Ara. You're name is just too long. Now, I'm trying to see if I can summon demons."  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
"Like I care."  
"Oh."  
I looked up from Chas and smiled.  
"I kinda actually like her."  
"The feeling's mutual. You're not so bad. Tsukasa didn't let me play my flute. He said I was being a bad girl."  
"Hey! You were summoning demons in my office. I had my reasons."  
I covered Chas's ears and then whispered to her.  
"Don't worry, you can play to your hearts desire."  
"Heart's desire is yours. So, Angie!"  
Chas screamed that out and the white chara gave a small yawn and looked up with sleepy eyes.  
"Hello. My name is Angelina-"  
"Angie."  
Angie gave a blush at Chasity's interruption then flew over to my hand, though it was more of a flutter.  
"You're very pretty. You should be wearing something better-"  
"Agh, here she goes again."  
Chas laid down and looked annoyed. Meanwhile Angie gave Tsukasa a small wave. Tsukasa waved back while still looking at the two charas.  
"Hey, I want in one the party!"  
Another chara jumped in and I heard Ikuto sigh. He then took the nyan and placed it back on his shoulder.  
"Ignore him."  
"I don't know, he's kinda cute."  
"Angie, he's a cat. That's just kinky."  
"Chasity! Don't use that language. Please excuse her, Aracely."  
I looked chara to chara before giving a smile.  
"No fighting."  
I took Angie in another hand so they were separate. Angie curled up to sleep as Chas played the flute. I looked at Tsukasa and then bowed my head slightly.  
"Thanks for bringing them back."  
"No problem. So, Ikuto, you didn't introduce me to your girlfriend. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"  
Ikuto made an action of scratching Tsukasa and I couldn't held but smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Didn't want to scare her away."  
"Oh, that hurt. So, Aracely, we have to talk. Angelina, don't tell her. Chas, I'll take away your flute if you ruin it."  
"Ruin what? Her surprised face before she murders you?"  
"Chasity! Leave Tsukasa be. He and Aracely will live happily together after."  
I raised an eyebrow and Tsukasa turned around and began walking away.  
"Ikuto, bring her to that restaurant we always went to when you were younger. At six, and I'll pay."  
With that Tsukasa went inside the school. I looked up at Ikuto.  
"So your chara was the one who called me the European angel."  
"Oh, my girl has much more style then always wearing white. She could totally nail this skirt."  
Chas winked before going back to her flute. I merely shook my head. I felt Ikuto cup my chin and he whispered some words in my ear.  
"You can transform into your charas and have this type of special abilities. So, I very well could see you in that skirt."  
Ikuto ran his tongue over the tip of my ear before going back to whispering.  
"I'll pick you up at your place at five thirty. You don't have to dress us too much. Wear casual, and ya..."  
Ikuto let his voice fade and I felt his tongue run down my neck. I grabbed his shoulders and he continued until Chas interrupted us.  
"Don't go all sexual over in public. And not in front of Angie! She's a baby and doesn't need to know what sort of stuff belongs in the bedroom."  
Ikuto pulled away and gave Chas a warning glance.  
"Then why don't you stay home tonight?"  
"Pervert! Ara, we don't need him! If we want some kinky guy liking us we'll go to a club."  
"The thing though, I play violin and am her age. I'm my own little star."  
"Ikuto! Let me at her to show her what kinky is."  
Ikuto held up his chara by it's shirt and gave a small sigh.  
"You're just in heat, Yoru. I'll see you later, my angel."  
Ikuto gave me a small smile and walked away while scorning his chara. I looked down at mine as the bell for next class rung.  
"Be quiet during class, and you get a surprise."  
Chas looked mildly interested and Angie nodded eagerly.  
"Yay!"  
"Shush."  
They both fell silent and Angie began whimpering.  
"Angelina, what's wrong?"  
Tsukasa stole my egg!"  
Angie broke into sobs and I gave a tired sigh.  
"I'll get the egg tonight, and you can have my scarf for now."  
I felt a small tug of my scarf and then the smallest sigh from Angie. Chas then spoke out.  
"She's asleep. You can go."  
"Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

My charas behaved the day through and didn't make a sound. When I entered my room both flew away. Angie sat down on my pillow as Chas flew into my closet.  
"Ara! What are you going to wear?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're like Angie, Tsukasa is a romantic teacher, and Ikuto is a kinky boy who's probably in heat like his chara. So you need a dress and kick ass heels."  
"Aren't you supposed to be more immature?"  
"Uh, what fairytale world do you live in?"  
"Okay then, a dress it is."

note: short, I know. I should have put in on the previous chapter, but oh well, too bad.


	9. Chapter 9

When it came five twenty five I was ready. I had a black layered dress which went to my knees and lace up black heels. The dress was sleeveless and Chas talked me into dangly earrings and a necklace in silver. Angie played with my hair until I had three small braids which only someone of her size could make. Together they added small silver beads with silver ribbon into my hair. They then spoke in sync.  
"Beautiful~!"  
"Isn't this a bit much? One of the guys is my principal."  
"No~!"  
Again they spoke in sync and I gave up. I heard someone knock on the door and I ran out before anybody else could answer it. I opened it to see Ikuto holding a white flower. He gave it to me then ran his eyes over me. He then was frozen in silence.  
"Hey, does she look hot, yes or no?"  
Chas spoke up and Ikuto regained his composure.  
"Yes, she looks hot. And beautiful, and all mine."  
Ikuto took hold of my hand and I held the flower in my other hand. Angie gave a dreamy sigh as Chas was checking Ikuto and his chara out. Ikuto was wearing a black dress shirt over a pair of black jeans. With his cross even I had to admit he looked hot. Our charas were all dressed the same though Angie had a bell she was hugging and Chas had a candy she was licking over and over again like a cat herself. I did say I would give them a surprise if they kept quiet at school.  
Ikuto kept his arm around me as we went into a restaurant. We found Tsukasa sitting alone at a table an we joined him.  
"Ah, you came."  
"Angelina has something very important to say. And she made me promise to say it first. She wants her egg."  
"I have it here."  
Tsukasa put a box on the table and I opened it to see egg shells carefully surrounded by a white fluffy material.  
"I made sure to not break the pieces anymore."  
"Yay! My egg!"  
Angie flew down and curled up in the egg. She then sat up and smiled.  
"It's perfect~!"  
Ikuto pushed me down to sit and I did so as he sat next to me. He then looked at the menu as Tsukasa gave me a smile.  
"Let's enjoy a nice meal before I tell my secret. So, Ikuto, I already ordered."  
Ikuto lowered the menu and tilted his head.  
"Not again."  
"What do you possibly mean?"  
Tsukasa gave an innocent smile as a waiter came and put down some plates. I looked to see that it was sushi.  
"You did that on purpose."  
I looked to see Ikuto twitching and his chara landed on the plate and began gnawing away on a piece.  
"I want some to."  
I took a piece off my plate and hid it with my menu. My charas crawled underneath it and began eating. I then looked up at Tsukasa.  
"Thanks for already ordering. I wouldn't know what to if I had to figure out all the Japanese terms."  
"No problem. My apology for what happened in my office. I got too close to fast, I understand that."  
"What exactly did you do with her?"  
Ikuto sounded threatening and Tsukasa chuckled.  
"You'll never know."  
"We only talked."  
"Aww, you killed all the fun."  
Tsukasa took a bite of his food after he complained. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. I took a bit myself and found it to be quite good, although the vinegar flavor was a bit strong for me.  
"So, going to eat, Ikuto?"  
Ikuto tensed then ate a piece, clearly troubled with something.  
"Ikuto, is something wrong?"  
"No."  
Ikuto spoke without looking at me and I decided to let it pass.  
"You two are adorable. Ikuto, you should have told me about her when you two first met."  
"Then you'd scare her away."  
"Like being a nyan wouldn't."  
"I find it's kinda cool. And it's not like he's always like that."  
"Just wait until you see what he looks like when he's in full release form. But I really want to see you in your form. Like an angel, no?"  
"I like Chas's better."  
Ikuto said it while picking up another piece of sushi. Tsukasa said nothing for a moment then spoke in a softer voice.  
"Everybody gets hormones at some point, I suppose."  
"I'm not going through that."  
"Ikuto, must we have this conversation in front of someone else, and a female no less?"  
I gave a blush and bowed my head at their conversation. I then felt Tsukasa soothingly run a finger over the back of my hand.  
"I was just joking."  
"I guessed so much..."  
I watched his finger slip off my hand slowly and I looked shyly into his eyes.  
"An angel already."  
Tsukasa caught my hand and gave me a soft smile. Ikuto ripped my hand away from his and gave a hiss. Tsukasa looked slightly disappointed and I felt Ikuto keep his hand over mine protectively.  
"She's mine, end of story."  
"A story never ends, it simply never gets written down."  
I gave Tsukasa a smile at his words and Angie crawled out from underneath the menu. She flew up to Tsukasa's shoulder and sat down on it. She whispered to him and Tsukasa gave a slow nod. She then flew over to my shoulder and whispered to me.  
"Listen and be understanding."  
Angie spoke more maturely than she usually did and flew back underneath the menu. Tsukasa looked slightly nervous and then broke the silence.  
"Aracely, I lied. Deception is the technical term. So I may as well come clean. Your father died before you were even born. At that time your mother was still quite young. Too young to be a responsible adult. Hence why you were put up for adoption. Your sister, she's not your full sister, and you know this. I'm not saying I'm her father or anything, but I am your step uncle. If that counts for anything. I'm also your godfather. Hence why you were sent here after your um, problems. Technically speaking, I'm the closest thing to family you have. But I don't share your blood. I never knew your mother had a child before. I never knew she slept with your sister's father. I never knew anything until I got a letter from your adoptive parents about three months ago. Then I researched everything. I never even knew I was a godparent. Aracely, I'm not expecting you to suddenly decide you want me to adopt you or anything, but I did get the papers for that. But you can refuse and I will support that. But I'll also support you. If I knew about you, you wouldn't have spent all this time without family. Aracely, we're family."  
Tsukasa gave a nervous smile and I looked down at my hands for awhile. Family? I thought my sister was the only one I had. My adoptive parents didn't look a thing like me, it was obvious that I had been adoptive. With my real father dead and my mother some teenager when she had me, I never expected to have family. And Tsukasa was an amazing option if I had to chose.  
"I never knew anybody in this world would ever want me which was related to me. I'm so happy, Tsukasa. But I'm not going to burden you."  
"It's no burden. You're my niece, and I truly do have all the papers. At least stay with me. It'll save you some trouble and I'm willing to take care of you."  
"Out of guilt?"  
I couldn't believe it all. Who would want to support some teenager? And if he knew about why I was sent here, why would he want me?  
"No, not guilt. Out of love."  
"Out of pity then."  
"No. Aracely, I never knew I had someone else as family. I want to adopt you, Aracely. So we can be family, so we can be together. What's so hard to understand? I'm not willing to let family go. And neither are you."  
I looked at Tsukasa for a long time before speaking.  
"She had eyes just like yours."  
Tsukasa gave a small smile before speaking.  
"Will you at least stay with me then? You could leave anytime."  
I gave a nod and Tsukasa stood up then kissed the top of my head. I felt Ikuto pull me away and he made a motion of scratching Tsukasa again.  
"I don't want her anywhere near you."  
"Ikuto, you don't have be so protective. He's family. Ikuto, I never thought I'd have a family who'll actually love me after my sister. You understand, don't you?"  
Ikuto gave a sad nod and let me go. Tsukasa kept his eyes on Ikuto then spoke sincerely.  
"Why don't you call her?"  
"I don't want anything to do with Hoshina or Easter. If she works for them then she's not on my side. With the stupid x-eggs and-"  
"What's an x-egg?"  
Angie came out from underneath the menu and looked up at Ikuto. Chas followed and I joined them in looking at Ikuto.  
"It's nothing. It's somebody else's problem."  
"Is that truly how you feel, Ikuto?"  
Tsukasa leaned forward and Ikuto clenched his hands tightly before responding.  
"I promised to stay away from it. I'm leaving. Hope your family works out, Aracely. I have to go and... Do something."  
Ikuto stood up and walked out of the building. I looked at Tsukasa in confusion.  
"Was that my fault?"  
"No. His family isn't all, on his side. And x-egg is when an egg turns bad, somebody's dreams break. Utau Hoshina is Ikuto's sister. She works for their step father's company, Easter. Their goal is to basically harvest x-eggs and use them for their own gain. Utau is a singer and has managed to collect eggs through her music. She's the only one Ikuto was close to family wise as they grew up. So this has seriously hurt their relationship."  
"I never knew. I guessed I just assumed he had a family. Since his father was a violinist just like him."  
"His father left the family."  
"Do you know where he'll go? I want to apologize."  
"I'm not too sure."  
"Tsukasa, I have to make sure he's alright. Please, it's important to me."  
Tsukasa said nothing for a moment then pulled his jacket off the back of his chair. He gave it to me as he spoke.  
"He could be in release form on some rooftops, and since he doesn't have his violin on him, he might have gone to get it. If he's not there or home, he may be in the planetarium."  
"There's a planetarium?"  
"Yes, I work there part time."  
"As an astronomer?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool."  
I gave a slight smile and Tsukasa nodded before giving me the location. I then put out a hand for Chas and Angie. They crawled on it as I took Tsukasa's jacket and headed outside.  
"Ara, you're being stupid. This place is too big and there's too many people around."  
"Well find him, Chas. He went this way and he likes being on rooftops. Just keep your eyes open."  
"Aracely, do you have my egg?"  
"It'll be safe with Tsukasa."  
I walked with my charas down the street and they kept looking around for Ikuto. We couldn't find him and I kept up in the direction. About twenty minutes of walking I noticed the sun was setting. Angie gave a shiver and so did Chas. I put the coat on and buttoned it up. Angie and Chas crawled into the hood of the jacket to stay warm.  
I found myself becoming more and more loss until I heard a song. It was violin and I turned around and followed it. I heard a small snore and I guessed Angie was asleep as usual. After a few minutes Chas spoke.  
"He's on that rooftop."  
I looked up to see there was a huge building in front of me. The word 'Easter' was on it and I guessed it was the same Easter. I tried the doors but they were locked.  
"Ara, I saw a side door."  
I walked around the building and tried to open the side door. It was locked.  
"Give me your earring."  
Chas flew over the doorknob and I took out my earring. I passed it to her and in a few seconds the door was unlocked. I put the earring back in and placed Chas in my hand. I placed her on my shoulder as I nervously walked into the building. There were a few people around and I quickly ducked into a doorway. I then looked up to see that it was the stairs. With a small sigh I began walking.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just give up now."

"Chas... Not... Helpful..."

I panted and looked to see I still had ten more floors to go. Chas gave a bored sigh and when I reached the top I sat down to catch my breath.

The violin continued and I listened for a moment closely.

"He's playing that same song."

"So?"

"It sounds hard."

"He is a prodigy."

"Not difficult, but hard as in on your fingers. He's going to hurt himself if he keeps it up."

I opened the door to outside and in the moonlight I saw someone standing on the edge of the building. It looked like Ikuto but he had cat ears. Some people were around him and I saw eggs.

"They have X's."

What Chas said was right and I looked at Ikuto.

"He just said he wouldn't be involved in the x-egg stuff. Whatever that was."

"I don't care either."

"Good."

I walked forward and watched some of the people pull out guns for security. Chas shivered into my shoulder and Angie spoke to me.

"I'm an angel, not a good luck charm."

"I don't think they care about us. If anything happens, fly away and Tsukasa will care for you. Who cares, right, Chas?"

"Right. We either die here or die somewhere else."

"Aracely, you're being dangerous."

"Angelina, I know."

I continued to walk forward and for some reason the security didn't care. They were busy with black eggs with an X on them.

"X-eggs."

Chas whispered that as I walked up to Ikuto. He was playing the violin and it was beautiful, but I noticed one of his fingers was already bleeding. If he didn't let mine bleed, I wasn't going to let his bleed.

"Ikuto, stop it."

He didn't listen and I looked down. He was on a wall at the edge of the building, a step to far would mean death. I climbed onto the wall and reached out for him. I took hold of his shoulder and he didn't pay attention to me.

"Ikuto, a lot of things happened to me. I got charas, I met you, I have family now. But something staid with me. And it always will. And that's my music. Because I put my heart into it. And so do you. It doesn't matter if you can play the hardest songs for ages, or you can hardly make a few notes, your heart has always been in it. You said you weren't getting involved in this anymore. If you steal their dreams, then why do you deserve yours? Why should you still play music?"

Ikuto slowly looked at me, still playing with an emotionless face.

"Sorry, Ikuto, but this is to humor Chas."

I kicked the back of Ikuto's knee and watched him fall forward. I reached out for him and caught him, taking the violin away and putting it down. I then heard a shout. It made me jump slightly, right off the edge.

"Ah!"

I grabbed hold of the edge as my body swung freely below. I found my hands slipping and I had nothing to hold for grip.

"Chas, Angelina, get off."

"What? Why?"

"just do it!"

Angie and Chas flew over to the edge and stood there, Angie curious and Chas already kicking Ikuto. By the looks of it he seemed asleep.

"Ikuto!"

I shouted out his name and he shifted. He groaned and brought a hand to his head as mine slipped.

"Ikuto!"

I screamed out his name as tears ran down my eyes. Was this truly how it was going to end?

"Wings, right?"

I looked to see Angie on my shoulder and I didn't have time to ask when she got there.

"The release form thing would be nice here."

"Oh, okay."

There was a glow and then I stopped falling. I looked down to see I mere inches from being killed. I then looked at myself. I had a white dress which was sheer material wrapped over more sheer material in a layered effect. My hair had white streaks, I had white angel wings which were still quite small, and a harp made from silver. On my feet were white flats and I slowly brought a hand up but no halo... .

"Oops, no halo. You still look pretty though."

I gave Angie a smile and looked back up.

"I guess we can skip the stairs this time."

I tried out my wings, and it was like it was natural. They flew without me having to do anything. I landed on the edge of the wall and looked down to see Ikuto unconscious. I picked up Chas who was sitting on his chest and I went to my knees beside him.

"Ikuto, please, wake up."

I brought Ikuto's head on my lap and he gave a small mumble. He then opened his eyes and looked at me.

"An angel? I don't want to die."

With those as his only words he fell back unconscious. I gave a small sigh and watched Angie and Chas carry his violin over. The security people were gone, and so were the x-eggs.

I stood up and slowly picked Ikuto up.

"Chas, Angelina, you get his violin."

My charas gave determined nods as I half dragged Ikuto to inside the building. I placed him down on the ground and hoped the warmth would help him wake. Chas and Angie soon hoped through the doorway with the violin. I closed the door and heard Ikuto mumble something.

"Where are you?"

Ikuto began searching the ground around him and I went to his side.

"I have your violin."

"My chara, where's my chara?"

Ikuto seemed frantic and spun around to search the ground behind him.

"Found him."

Ikuto turned to see Angie looking into the violin. Ikuto joined her then picked up the violin, turned it upside down, and shook it. Within second a dizzy looking chara fell out of it.

"Never do something like that again!"

Ikuto sounded harsh but then picked up Yoru and placed him on his shoulder. He gave it a small pet on its head as he faced me.

"Thank you, Aracely. I shouldn't have run off and I should have staid away from this place, and then you saved me."

Ikuto crawled over to me and hugged me, holding me close to his chest. I gave up fighting and let myself be wrapped up in his warmth.

"Oh, and you're a true angel now."

"I guess so... How long does these things last?"

"It depends per person. Usually until you don't need it anymore."

I picked up Ikuto hand and put my mouth around the bloody finger like he did before to me. I licked it up and Ikuto placed me on his lap, rubbing the back of my head with his other hand.

"Thank you, you're like my guardian angel."

I held his finger in my mouth as I leaned back on him. He held me close then spoke softly in my ear.

"I was playing violin again, wasn't I? X-eggs?"

"Yes and yes."

Chas answered and she settled herself on Ikuto's arm. Ikuto let her be as he had his eyes only on me.

"Aracely, never put yourself in such danger again-"

"We don't care."

"You should. This isn't that nobody doesn't like you anymore, I like you, Aracely. And I think it's love at this point. Why don't you ever care for yourself? You shouldn't be with me for that fact."

Angie gave a sigh.

"A love confession and then a broken romance~"

I ignored Angie as I softly put a hand on Ikuto's cheek, my heart beating.

"I will be with you. And I don't care what you say about that. But I do care for your love."

I softly touched my lips against his and he kissed back, throwing his arms around me. I brought my hands to his shoulders as the kissing deepened and I was laid against the ground.

"Ikuto! Not in front of me!"

Ikuto picked up Yoru and mindlessly threw him aside. He then did the same to Chas and Angie. They used their wings midair and Angie looked love struck. Meanwhile Chas was upset at being tossed. I couldn't say I was paying much attention though to them. Ikuto slipped his lips from my mouth and I wrapped a leg around him. I felt him lay messy kisses down my neck and I gave a small moan. He then began sucking beneath my ear, giving me a love bite. I pulled lightly on his hair, feeling him try to dig into my body.

"Alright, off my niece. And how many stairs do you people have?"

I opened my eyes fully to see Tsukasa with all three charas in hand. I felt Ikuto continue and I pushed him away. He merely came back to me until Tsukasa picked him up by his collar and moved him away.

"One step closer and I'll throw you down these stairs."

"I was only giving my thanks for saving me."

"Save yourself next time. I'm never having her run in the city like that by herself in dark again."

I heard a thud and I quickly looked down the stairs. Ikuto was perched as if he just landed, and I gave a sigh as he was alright. I watched a shadow come over me and I looked up at Tsukasa. He bowed himself over me and looked into my eyes.

"No making out with your boyfriend in public places. But you're a beautiful angel. Even better than I assumed."

Tsukasa took my hand and helped me up. I went to Ikuto and he didn't say a word as he turned around.

"I'll see you later, okay? Second period?"

"Okay. Ikuto, please don't get hurt."

"I'll try."

Ikuto leaped down the staircase and then out of my sight. I felt Tsukasa put a hand on my lower back and he led me out of the building. Chas and Angie staid on my shoulder as we left.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: this is more lime than lemon, but I should warn you ;)

I shifted slightly and felt a warm hand on my back. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto with his eyes open and staring at me. I was used to him to being the first thing I woke up since the cat naps on that tree, but this time it was different. He was on my bed in my new room in Tsukasa's house. I looked to see that he had a black long sleeve and black jeans with a white belt.

"You look cute when you sleep."

"If that was a compliment, then thank you. How long were you here?"

"Roughly two hours. I came just for some sleep though, I didn't touch you or anything that could come to Chas's mind."

"Lier. He looked down your shirt."

Chas made an appearance and Ikuto threw a pillow at her. Chas flew away from it and landed on Ikuto's hand. She then stomped on it. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the weak effort then we heard a sleepy voice.

"Somebody's squashing me."

"Ikuto, please get off the white pillow. It belongs to Angelina."

I expected Ikuto to move further away to avoid it but instead he came closer and softly kissed me. I put my hands softly on chest and kissed back.

"Hey, get off my person!"

Chas flew back and began hitting Ikuto. He didn't seem affected as he moved himself so he was crawling on top of me. He nuzzled my neck softly and then put his hands on my hips. I gripped at his shirt as he ran his tongue over my neck.

"Hmm,"

I gave a small moan and felt him slid his hands underneath my shirt. I crossed my legs around his waist and blissfully ignored all three exclaiming charas.

"Aracely, time for school- Ikuto, we need to talk. Guy to guy."

I felt Ikuto get pulled away and I was beginning to think Tsukasa was stronger than he looked. My charas cheered and I gave a sulk. I then noticed Tsukasa was in pajamas bottoms and shirtless. As much as I knew it was wrong, my heart beat and I gave a blush. I turned to hide my face in the pillow as soon as I felt my cheeks burn. That wasn't fair. I was falling deeper in love with Ikuto everyday, and now Tsukasa messed that up.

The door was closed behind them but I could hear that Tsukasa wasn't happy. Yoru sat down on my shoulder next to Angie and even Chas was quiet. Eventually Angie picked up a comb and began pulling it through my hair. Chas then drifted off to my closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Yoru, go away."

Yoru went towards the door then opened it up. He then went outside and Chas closed the door. Angie was suddenly happy.

"Time to get all dressed up~!"

They prodded me to the closet and began pulling out my school uniform.

"Change!"

I took off my clothes and began slipping on some underwear. I heard the door open and I was soon face to face with Tsukasa and Ikuto. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and felt my cheeks burn on fire.

"Doesn't anybody knock? And why are you still looking at me?"

Ikuto gave a small cough then spoke with a bit of a taunting edge.

"Are you going to push me out of your room? Because that will involve you moving your arms-"

"Pervert! Chas!"

Chas crossed her arms and leaned back on a pillow on my bed.

"I don't care."

"Angelina!"

"I don't interfere in love~!"

I looked back at Ikuto and he kept running his eyes over me. I then looked at Tsukasa, wondering if he would help me. He matched my eyes from where they were looking lower at me.

"I, um..."

"Unbelievable!"

I felt anger rise in me and I kicked Tsukasa in his stomach. He caught my leg and his hands were warm as he pulled me closer.

"Don't fight me."

"So- sorry."

I stuttered as he spread his hand out on my leg.

"Time for you to go to school. Want me to drive you?"

"No. That's a little suspicious."

"We're simply family. What is running through your mind at this time?"

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean-?"

Ikuto suddenly kicked Tsukasa in his stomach where I was aiming. Tsukasa leaned forward slightly and gave a small cough.

"You are two are more alike than you'd suspect. Ikuto, stay out of her room."

Tsukasa walked out and Ikuto shot me a look. I pointed at the door and he slowly retreated. When the door closed I gave a sigh and fell onto my bed. How could the day get any worse?

I put on my uniform and felt Angie put a necklace around me. It was made of black beads and Chas put a matching bracelet on my hand. She then hugged a bead and brought it to my head. Angie and her threaded some beads in and once done I gave a small swirl.

"You two are amazing."

"We know. Now, let's go hit Tsukasa!"

"What? Why doesn't she tell him how she truly feels?"

I gave a small blush and shook my head.

"I don't feel anything for him."

"Ah, she's in love."

"Extremely."

"What? He's family, and a principal, and an adult."

"And checking you out!"

"Both of you, your quiet time starts now. Chas, no candy. Angie, no more toys."

Both charas whined and I ignored them as I grabbed my flute case and bag. I walked to the door before stopping when I saw Tsukasa. He held out a set of keys and held them right above my head.

"Do you want to run straight there and be late, or would you like me to take you out for breakfast and you can still go to class a few minutes early."

"I want candy~!"

Chas shouted out and I gave a sigh.

"No candy. That's not healthy."

"Listen to Aracely, she's right."

Tsukasa pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. Chas flew up like a insect attracted to light. She began munching on something and I tried to pull it away but Tsukasa held it out of my grip.

"It's just one piece, it'll be fine. Now, I'm taking your silence towards my original answer as me driving you. So, do you have all your things?"

"I'm not a child. Of course I do. Now, the question is, are you forgetting anything?"

"No, why?"

Tsukasa checked his pockets and I held out the cellphone I found on a shelf in the hall.

"Oh, that's where it went. Okay, ladies first. Chas, you may have the candy."

My charas sat on my shoulders, Chas still gnawing on her candy. I walked out of the house and Tsukasa led me to a car. I got in with silence and Tsukasa began driving. Eventually he went to a coffee shop and looked at me.

"Would you like anything?"

"I don't drink coffee."

"Alright then."

In a few minutes Tsukasa passed me a cup and I slowly tasted it. It was a hot chocolate and I felt like he was babying me. But I had no complaints. When he parked at Seiyo academy I got out and looked at him.

"Thanks for driving me."

"No problem. You better get to the high school soon, it starts sooner than this school."

"Okay. Bye."

I quickly began walking to the high school and Chas began playing flute. Angie settled on the top of my head and began sleeping. I made sure I was careful enough not to let her slip off as I went to my class


End file.
